User talk:TheMagicalWonders
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! I'm a member of FANDOM's Community Support team. Thank you for your edit to User:TheMagicalWonders! It looks as though none of the admins for this community are active right now, but if you need help, check out or stop by Community Central to explore our forums. You can also follow the Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. And don't forget to check out FANDOM University for quick how-to videos. Please leave me a message if I can help with anything. Enjoy your time at ! Rappy 4187 (help forum | blog) 19:25, December 30, 2018 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to ! I'm a member of FANDOM's Community Support team. Thank you for your edit to User:TheMagicalWonders! It looks as though none of the admins for this community are active right now, but if you need help, check out or stop by Community Central to explore our forums. You can also follow the Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. And don't forget to check out FANDOM University for quick how-to videos. Please leave me a message if I can help with anything. Enjoy your time at ! TimmyQuivy (help forum | blog) 19:06, December 31, 2018 (UTC) Error msg on Infobox Episode Hi! Welcome back. Are you still working on Template:Infobox Episode? It's throwing an error message on every episode page. : "Template loop detected: Template:Infobox Episode" I put a note about episode titles at the bottom of List of Gakkou no Kaidan episodes. In short, Crunchyroll has different names for the sub vs. the dub, neither of which always match the title card which follows the opening credits. I've changed all the article text to match to the title card. I didn't rename the episode articles, so it looks really weird. If you have a better idea, let me know, and I can work on fixing that. I started adding cast lists, and I'm through several of the early episodes. I find it interesting to see what big names show up, most notably Brittney Karbowski, who has played the lead in a multitude of shows since then. Question for you: Episode 2 closing credits lists characters as Gay Dink #1, Gay Dink #2. I wondered if that violates the terms of use for offensive language. Should those be masked or anything? Anywhere in articles where I inserted quotes, I avoided anything offensive or foul language or racist etc. It's quite a ribald show. Wherever an episode was missing synopsis & plot, I copied in the description from Crunchyroll. Those need updated at some point to original text. JethroElfman (talk) 02:52, February 5, 2020 (UTC) : First and foremost, thank you for taking the time to write a message on my user talk! It's quite appreciated. : Error message: Sorry about that! The issue is fixed now, although I'll have to look into alternative methods to add the Infobox Episode template into a category. : Episode titles: I wasn't aware of this issue since I did not use Crunchyroll to watch the anime. Your idea doesn't seem too bad. If this Wiki is in need of something else, however, one alternative would be to create a template to address this at the top of each episode article. A less invasive solution could address this peculiarity in a sort of "Manual of Style" article (if anybody has the time to write and discuss one). : Cast lists: Wow. I haven't had to deal with this issue with a good number of Wikis that I've contributed to. The Community Guidelines state that the context matters. If you decide to credit the characters in the same form that the source material did (keep in mind that there are potential risks regarding this route), make it absolutely clear that the Wiki itself does not condone using foul and/or offensive language and that it is trying to fulfill its purpose as an online encyclopedia. : Missing information: That seems alright to me for now. If an issue arises, with time we might figure something out. : TheMagicalWonders (talk) 04:00, February 5, 2020 (UTC) comment about Episode names Regarding episode titles, Template:Episode Guide needs to allow the displayed text to be different than the target name. That way we can avoid renaming the episode articles. Although really, it's only Episode 16 that's a big problem. All the others sometimes put the ghost name first is all. For now, I set the Episode 16 page to display a different name than the URL, which looks like a terrible way to fix this. I will often copy the page title to create a link, which won't work in this case. It will be better to rename that page. JethroElfman (talk) 17:18, February 5, 2020 (UTC) : I think it's safe to say that the Episode Guide template has been fixed. The only difference now should be that: :: : becomes :: : To avoid confusion in the future, it would be advisable to create a single page that documents the reasons for these differences. It is fine if that page can be contained within the episode article. : TheMagicalWonders (talk) 05:10, February 7, 2020 (UTC)